bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Fireworks Cannon
It seems the monkeys have just managed to recruit a special soldier this time. He (yes, not a female this time!) loves festivals very much, and thus he made a compact fireworks system for himself to bring to battle! May not be the most practical weapon in real life, but hell who cares! Each firework shot will explode to 8 really short-ranged fire sparks (all of them pops 1 bloon by 1 layer), similar to Frag Bombs, but the firework itself has almost zero blast radius, yet it can shoot much farther and can pop Black Bloons normally. His fire rate is somwhere near Bomb Cannon and his range is as far as the Monkey Buccaneer. Price: 700$ on Medium Path 1 ''Stronger Blast The firework now explodes to 16 flare sparks instead of 8. ''Price: 500$ on Medium ''Palm Fireworks Palm-shelled fireworks and its sparks can penetrate through everything it touches until it reaches its range, without stopping at just 1 single bloon. Also, they (the firework and its sparks) will also leave a trail behind for visual effects. ''Price: 2500$ on Medium ''Condensed Fireworks Now each '''flare spark' from before can in turn explode into 8 smaller flare sparks! Price: 3800$ on Medium ''Hanabi-Taikai Grand Finale ''Special Ability: Fireworks finales have always been epic, right? Well, this ability will shoot many fireworks out at once and aim them right at the top (in a 3D sense), creating flare sparks everywhere on the screen! Afterdoing it ten times, he'll then aim his fireworks cannon at the nearest stream of bloons and fire 10 fireworks per second for 5 seconds! Great for crowd control, but doesn't deal much damage to tough bloons. Price: 5500$ on Medium Path 2 ''Catherine Wheels Creates a Catherine Wheel around himself, which has 2 fireworks-rockets that always spin around and popping bloons on its way (1 hit from the wheel pops bloons by 1 layer). Note that only the '''border' of the wheel is effective though. The radius of the wheel is somewhere near the range of a Dart Monkey. Price: 400$ on Medium ''Fiery Catherine Wheels Now the Catherine Wheels can also burn bloons, and spins twice faster than before because of the fire engine and the fire rockets! ''Price: 600$ on Medium ''Multi-explosions Fireworks Now the firework can produce 4 flare sparks around each time for 4 times '''when flying' before exploding to 8 flare sparks! Price: 1500$ on Medium ''Spiral Fireworks Now, instead of producing 4 flare sparks, the firework will produce 4 '''other fireworks' that fly in a spiral formation instead before all the 5 fireworks exploding to 8 flare sparks! Price: 3200$ Trivia *For those who don't understand the Multi-explosions Fireworks and the Spiral Fireworks, some fireworks in this clip may help you visualize it... *This was made in a speed-concepting attempt before leaving the home, so I'll care about artwork and maybe improve it later. Sorry for the rush! Meta07 (talk) 08:33, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Category:Towers Category:Mechanic Towers Category:Monkey Towers